All My Heart
by PasserbySKL
Summary: Co-written with aznlolienvazn. Typical misunderstandings leads to the fall of lovers and friends, literally. Melodramatic, or something along the lines. NaruHina, small NaruSaku. One-Shot.


**One-Shot**

**All My Heart**

"You Still Have.**"**

**We don't own **_**Naruto**_** nor "**_**All My Heart**_**" by SWS.**

**A/N: **Firstly, I want to thank **_aznlolienvan _** for helping with this!

Took out some parts of the redundant lyrics. And this story is practically all over the place.

Enjoy the story… or whatever it is!

* * *

_**There's so many things that I could say,**_

_**But I'm sure they would come out all wrong.**_

_**We've got something that I can't explain,**_

_**Still I try and try to let you know.**_

* * *

"So what am I to you, Naruto-kun?"

There she was, right in front of him, her eyes in a fierce glare, but he knew tears were trying to force themselves out.

He knew her well enough.

"I, uh—." He felt his tongue go dry as he stumbled over his words, not really knowing what to say.

The fact that she was still able to call him 'Naruto-kun' after what had just happened still appalled him and made him second guess his 'better judgment.'

"A toy you can toss aside once you're tired of playing with it?"

That hammered at his heart, a pain ramming into him.

_No._ He wanted to say. _You are worth more than that._

"Or am I a friend like you say I am?"

It was agonizing.

_Even more than that!_ He wanted to shout.

"Answer me, Naruto-kun."

He shut his eyes and exhaled the breath he was holding in. The words he wanted to utter escaped him. Opening his eyes slowly, being sure that her face wasn't the first thing he would see, Naruto then forced himself to look her dead straight in the eye.

"I-I don't know."

What a pitiful answer.

He clenched and unclenched his jaw, the anger bubbling up within him. He was such a coward.

She sighed as she closed her eyes, a lone tear escaping from her left.

The sight wrenched and pulled at his heart, making him choke at the lack of air.

"B-but I do know one thing." Naruto tried one last attempt to make her see by giving her the grin he knew that she loved. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, she will forgive him, like she always did. "You are no toy, Hinata-chan."

Too late.

Her back was already to him, heading towards the door.

* * *

_**That first summer we spent,**_

_**Is one we'll never forget,**_

* * *

Hinata could remember it perfectly, as if it had happened just a few moments ago.

The night when they're bodies melded.

It was a stupid mistake, one that she wished she could take back.

If she hadn't complied and got in the moment, she wouldn't be hurting right now, feeling any negative feelings towards the one of whom she claimed she loved with her entire heart.

If only she hadn't gone to him in search for comfort.

If only they hadn't gotten close to each other and became best friends.

If only she had continued to watch from a far, she wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place.

This suffering was a punishment for being selfish.

This was what she got for not being content with what was already given to her.

She just had to go and ruin it for herself the very moment she had decided that she would no longer walk behind him but by his side.

If only she was satisfied with only watching him from behind.

At least then, the unbearable pain in her heart wouldn't be present.

If only.

* * *

_**Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess that,**_

_**We thought was what made us.**_

_**Ain't it funny now?**_

* * *

Naruto knew it was a mistake, but he wouldn't take it back for the world.

Though their intentions were wrong, it was a moment that Naruto treasured.

It was a rough day for the both of them.

Hinata had just been harassed both physically and verbally by her father who was drunk once again. But prior to that, she was close to caving in to the thought of committing suicide.

There was nothing worth living for anymore for Hinata, besides her younger sister. Her mother was dead. She was constantly bullied at school. She comes home and is instantly greeted by a smack on the face. She's juggling more than two jobs in order for her remaining family to continue living on.

Not to mention, her love life was a wreck.

She ran to Naruto to escape from the mess called life.

At the very moment, Naruto had just gotten out of an argument with his girlfriend over the trivial matter of whether the importance of gender roles actually did matter.

He had been agreeing with Sakura wholeheartedly, agreeing that it was truly unfair that women were expected to stay at home and in the kitchen, but she got angered that he wasn't telling her his true feelings on the topic, even if those were his true feelings. Along with that, his guardian had been admitted to the hospital concerning a brain tumor that was found a little too late.

Frustration, anger and sorrow lingered around the two, instantly making them click.

It began with a few shed tears and comforting hugs.

In the spur of the moment, the two lashed their frustration at each other, Hinata being the one to make the first move. Naruto complied to the angry kiss, that later led to something else.

No, he doesn't regret what he had just done.

Not one bit.

* * *

_**We can see.**_

_**We're who we're meant to be.**_

* * *

He cringed when the front door slammed, the whole apartment vibrating.

She had quickly left the house in tears, him being a little too late to run after her.

Furious, he kicked the wooden chair that stood in front of him with so much force that it flew across the room, hit the opposing wall and smashed into pieces. Seconds later, he howled at the pain that appeared on his leg he used to kick the chair.

As tears welled up in his eyes, he caught sight of the photo of the two them, smiling naively at the man who took it.

It was the photo that he would always put faced down whenever Sakura came over.

It was a memory that he wished to keep to himself.

His breath hitched as he reminisced those times when everything was less complex and the world was right.

When they knew so little about the world.

When they could've been what they wanted, not limitations to what it may have been.

When they never knew each others existence.

* * *

_**You still have all of my—.**_

_**You still have—.**_

_**All my heart.**_

* * *

_Forget about him._

She veered to the left, almost colliding with a rushing car. She mumbled an apology though the driver couldn't have heard her.

The horn blasted and echoed in the night.

_He only hurts you._

The excruciating pain in her heart returned. She gripped at her chest, finding it hard to breathe. She gasped for air, like a fish out water, her sight becoming fuzzy with tears.

But there was a part of her, too stubborn to even let go an ounce of the feeling she had for him.

A bitter laugh escaped her pink lips as she tottered to a wall, feeling a bit disoriented and leaned her back to it for support. She wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to shield herself. She slowly slid to the ground and raised her knees, burying her face on them as she began to cry.

* * *

_**There's too many times that I have to say,**_

"_**I could've been better and stronger for you and me."**_

* * *

Naruto lay there, pathetically blubbering as he clutched the photo, recalling the time when Hinata managed to make it in his list of precious people.

With having nobody in the world to begin with, the list was small.

He had been there, on the curb of the street, his breath fogging up in the cold air, on his way back to his apartment from the grocery store.

It was in their last years of junior high.

Christmas was just a mere two days ago, and Naruto was glad it was over. (He came to later know that day they had met was on her twelfth birthday.)

The fact was plain as to why he felt that way.

Besides Iruka, who had taken him under his wing, nobody bothered to give him any presents or even invited him to a party.

_Bah! I bet they were all cuddled and having a good time._ He had bitterly thought as he crossed the road.

At that moment, he had collided with another person.

With his mood not being at its greatest, he could only snap at the person. "Watch where you're going, idiot!" He growled.

A yellowish slime looking liquid spilled out onto the street. He could only groan. "Now look at what you did to my eggs!"

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" A timid voice uttered, barely reaching his ears.

He looked down and saw a girl; her navy locks reached her neckline in an overgrown bob-hairstyle, with bangs framing her face. Her complexion was pale, sparing the hint of pink on her lips, nose and cheekbones.

Naruto reddened; he hadn't meant to shout at a girl. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav—!" He began but was interrupted.

"It's fine, Naruto-kun."

He blinked. She knew who he was? Now that he thought about it, she looked awfully familiar. "You're that nerd in homeroom, right? Hinata, right?"

She flinched a bit as she stood up, offering the smallest of smiles. "Th-that would be me."

He squinted at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, tears still streaming down her face and a bruise forming on her right cheek. "Oi!" He immediately grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Who did that to you!?"

She mumbled something, but he couldn't hear her over the now increasing wind.

"Speak up, would ya!" Naruto nearly growled, surprising himself.

"N-nobody."

It was a lame lie.

"Hinata." He seethed, tightening his grasp on her small wrist. "Who did this to you?"

* * *

_**You always made feel okay.**_

* * *

Warmth.

And overwhelming warmth rushed to her as soon as Naruto dragged her in a wild goose chase for the people who abused her.

She had just been on her way home from school when she felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking behind her, she saw three boys; seniors from the high school she was to go to in just a couple of months.

"You're that asshole Neji's cousin!" They smirked, one of them grabbing a hold of her shoulder.

"Pl-please, let me go." She tried to shrug his hand off, but he tightened his grip, making her wince.

"Say, we don't like the way he goes around, acting like he's the shit." One spat, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, feeling the tears already coming.

"So we want you to go tell him this message for us." The third awkwardly caressed her cheek.

Hinata merely glared and bit his hand.

Everything went by quickly.

She saw the hand and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground being kicked by the boys, her right cheek stinging. Tears brimmed her eyes as she held her breath, trying to soften the blows. Until, that is, one of the kicks managed to impact her stomach, knocking out all the air inside of her. They stopped as soon as she gasped and coughed, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Be thankful that we didn't do anything worse." With that, the boys ran, laughing, giving each other high-fives.

Leaving Hinata shivering and a sobbing mess, bristled.

She shivered at the remembrance and was brought back to reality.

Naruto had just finished beating the pulp out of the three, whom they found soliciting at the local convenience store, just a few blocks from where they had beat Hinata up. She managed to stop Naruto in time before he severely injured the seniors.

"Next time," Naruto huffed, wiping the side of his mouth where a small trail of blood trickled from a cut. "Stay by my side so I can protect you. And next time, you better tell me the truth, okay, Hinata?"

She should've shot down his offer like she normally would've.

Instead, she agreed, opening the door for a friendship between them to enter.

He made her feel safe and forget about her horrible life.

If only she hadn't agreed.

* * *

_**Those late summers we spent staying up talking all night.**_

_**I'd ask: "Do you think we'd ever make it?"**_

_**You'd say: "I'm sure if it's right."**_

* * *

They would talk about anything while they walked around the village.

She would stay up late with him. It was okay, she didn't want to go home.

Neither did he.

The nights were chilly, so the two wore on hooded jackets as they strolled in the night.

They were now close friends, the type that told each other everything about themselves and knew what the other was thinking and wanted.

"So I'm thinking of asking Sakura out." He had innocently wrapped his fingers behind his head.

He noticed that she had paused before she had commented. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah. She's really amazing! I mean, she's smart, independent, cool, strong, pretty and a bunch more!" Naruto grinned carelessly, his heart fluttering. "I'm planning to ask her to homecoming and then ask her out."

"I think that's a great idea."

_Her voice sounds strained_. Naruto glanced her way, trying to see what was up. He frowned when he saw that she put on her hood and hid her face from him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Never better." She choked out, but to his ears, it was the old Hinata he grew to know.

"Are you sick?" Naruto halted, untangling his hands. "Want some soup? We can go stop at Ichiraku's. It still counts as soup."

She had chuckled faintly. "It's okay Naruto, I'm fine. I'm not sick or anything."

"Are you sure?" He furrowed his eyebrows. _Why isn't she looking at me?_

"Positive!" As if reading his mind, she turned to him and gave a reassuring smile. "So you and Sakura, huh?"

He gave out a breath of relief. _Good, she's fine._ "I hope we last! Do you think we'd ever make it?"

She looked away again.

"I'm sure if it's right, Naruto-kun." She said softly, making Naruto lean down a bit to catch her. She repeated, only a bit louder this time. "I'm sure if it's right."

* * *

_**Ain't it funny to think?**_

_**Just how stupid I used to be?**_

* * *

He should've seen them.

The signs of her love for him.

The reason being why he had overlooked the possibilities was because of the fear of losing her friendship if he was wrong with his assumptions, so he steered his mind from the thought by engrossing all his attention to another girl.

Obviously oblivious to the heart ache he was causing her.

He was quick to say, "Us? Together? No way! We're best friends!" whenever someone questioned about them courting each other.

She would just stand there, a small smile placed on her lips as she agreed with him, "Yeah, just friends."

They would give them skeptical looks, but they would immediately drop the matter.

Naruto was truly blind to the sympathetic looks that were directed to Hinata, who just replied to them with a small shake of her head.

* * *

_**Hope you'll always believe that:**_

_**You still have all of my—.**_

_**You still have—.**_

_**All my heart.**_

* * *

She was at fault for his stupidity concerning her feelings; she just didn't reveal them.

She was afraid to reveal them.

Afraid of rejection because all he can ramble about would be how a great gal Sakura was and how she was the perfect dream girl for him. So she kept her lips shut.

There was once a night where they sat on the bench and talked about the topic that she always avoided.

"Who do you like?" He had asked.

She blinked back a couple of times, her courage building up. She had nearly confessed, but stopped herself because her answer will only get in the way of his relationship. At that time, he and Sakura had been dating.

"I don't want to say." She said instead.

"You do have one! Come on." He whined, his annoyance that she didn't tell him was clear. "I can help you!"

She giggled at the irony. "I won't say."

"Is it Kiba?" He nudged her. "I've seen how close you guys are during school."

"No way!" She stuck out her tongue. "He's just leeching off me for the homework answers."

"Sasuke, then?" He frowned. "You do seem to be one of those girls who fall gaga in love for guys like him."

"Yeah, sure, me and Sasuke." She rolled her eyes.

"At least tell me about him!" Naruto chuckled. "And yeah. Sasuke-teme can go suck it!"

"Well he's," Hinata peered over at him. "Awesome."

"Like me?" Naruto grinned, sticking his thumb to his chest.

Hinata couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. Like you."

* * *

_**Let them talk and talk and talk!**_

_**Let them say what they want!**_

_**We will laugh at the thought,**_

_**They don't know what we've got.**_

* * *

"Naruto and Hinata have been getting close lately, have you noticed?"

"Yeah, I mean, ever since Naruto and Sakura got together, she suddenly started to hang out with Naruto."

"Are you serious?"

Hinata bit the insides of her cheeks as she furiously scribbled her pen in order to get it working. It was new, so it made no sense for it to be out of ink already.

"What a home-wrecker."

The pen tip snapped, ink squirting out and staining her notebook and hands. Hinata immediately pushed her chair back in alert, the ink falling on her clothes instead.

Her face red, she dropped her grip on the pen and ran to the restroom, passing the shocked eyes of the people who were gossiping as they realized she was in the room, overhearing them.

* * *

_**Every year that goes by,**_

_**A year older we are.**_

_**You'll still be beautiful then,**_

_**Bless your beautiful heart.**_

* * *

"Don't listen to them." Naruto gritted his teeth, tightening his hold on Hinata's backpack as they were making their way out of the school building to their next period as they were faced with the usual whispers.

Hinata just bit her bottom lip. Luckily she had P.E. that day and had brought her shorts. After the pen ink fell on her clothes, she changed into her P. E. shorts, positive that the ink stain on her shirt could pass off as a design. Naruto had seen her shirt and offered her his jacket.

He obviously had heard of the event that had occurred.

"Don't listen to them!" Naruto said again, but this time Hinata felt that he was directing it to himself.

Naruto had just been going out with Sakura for a few weeks already. He had been adamant on showing his affections to her the past weeks, but that didn't mean he could leave his best friend alone, knowing how Hinata was and how the others treated her.

He just couldn't abandon her.

"I swear, don't listen to them, Hinata." Naruto was beyond pissed. "They don't know anything."

"It's okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata patted his forearm but refused to look at him. "I know."

"They're a bunch of stupid people who are running with their heads cut off. Don't listen to them."

"I got it, Naruto-kun."

* * *

_**We'll talk and talk and talk!**_

* * *

Sakura had also caught wind of the gossip and had approached Naruto about it after school, just in time to catch sight of him outside of Hinata's class, waiting for her before they had headed out to Ichiraku's, like their daily routine.

He had caught sight of her and smiled, gesturing her over, not catching her angered look. "Hey there," he innocently got her in his arms. "Want to join us for some ramen?"

She widened her eyes as she found her arm go up and smack Naruto right across the face.

Just in the door way stood an appalled Hinata, her bag slung on one shoulder as the other was in mid action of taking Naruto's jacket off.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Hinata. The fact that she had on the jacket of her boyfriend made the rumors believable to Sakura.

Before Hinata could say anything and defend herself and Naruto, Sakura interrupted her.

"I hope he cheats on you too."

* * *

_**How amazing is it?**_

_**Someone could waste their whole life helplessly,**_

_**Just patiently waiting,**_

_**For a love like you and me?**_

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

She had come, and barged in on him, a few weeks after she had slapped him, sobbing hysterically.

Just a few hours after the incident with Sakura and her implied end to their relationship, he ran to Hinata's apartment and dragged her outside, asking her the question. She knew that she should've rejected him then because of his terrible timing, but she had just been overjoyed.

"What?" He felt as if he was turned into stone. "You're what?"

Sakura sniffed, rubbing her eyes furiously to get rid of the tears. "I'm a month in. I just wanted you to know."

"Are you sure?" Naruto slowly said.

"Positive. I took the test and everything." Sakura sniffled.

Naruto looked at her, his eyes softened. "That's great, Sakura-chan! I'm going to be a father!"

With a shuddering breath, Sakura looked him in the eye. "I'm getting it aborted."

His heart nearly stopped as his eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I don't want to go through childbirth, Naruto. Think of what would happen if everyone finds out!" Sakura's eyes pleaded. "I haven't told any of my parents yet."

"Nobody's going to do anything to you." Naruto gnashed his teeth. "The least they can do is make fun of you."

"Childbirth is a pain!" Sakura cried. "Do you know what that will do to me? I won't be able to go to college!"

"Just because you're having a baby doesn't mean you have to give up on your studies!" Naruto growled. "I can be the one to drop out and take care of the baby!"

She merely shook her head. "I just can't, Naruto. You have to understand. I can't have this baby."

Naruto clenched his fist, trying to calm his anger.

"Get out."

"What?" Sakura hiccuped.

"Get out!" Naruto shouted. "Now!"

Sakura scrambled to her feet and ran to the front door, swinging it open before she dashed out into the chill of night.

Through his peripheral view, Naruto could see an aghast Hinata by the door frame. He had forgotten she was in his apartment.

* * *

_**You still have all of my—.**_

_**You still have—.**_

_**All my heart.**_

* * *

Hinata could feel the air turn a bit humid before she heard the thunder roar. She finally pushed herself from the wall and was walking around aimlessly now.

The thunder brought her senses back and she saw herself on the bridge sidewalk. The railings keeping her from taking a wrong step and falling into the rushing water underneath.

She stopped and looked at the water.

Strong and powerful.

There were many stories about this river, especially concerning jumpers. The bodies were never found in the area and in most cases washed up in a beach somewhere with a few shark mauling.

This gave a dark idea to Hinata.

* * *

_**I've been waiting my whole life,**_

_**For someone to save me.**_

* * *

Naruto slammed the brakes to his car when he saw the familiar hair whipping in the rainy wind. To his horror, she was standing on the top the railing, her hand lightly gripping to a supporting column.

He quickly put the car in park and pushed the door open, running towards the girl. "Hinata! Don't you dare do it!"

Nobody else was out except for the two of them.

She flinched a bit, almost causing her to slip as he ran closer to her. She looked behind her shoulder and shouted. "Don't come any closer or I'll jump!"

He paused, not wanting her to do so. He was getting soaked to the bone and was shivering, but the shiver wasn't because of the cold.

"Come down from there." He pleaded as he took tiny steps forward when she finally turned around and faced the water under her.

"And why should I?" Her voice was soft against the howling wind, but Naruto still heard.

"You can't do this to Hanabi." Naruto shook his head as he yelled, knowing that he shouldn't be. "Or me!"

Hinata stayed silent as she inched closer to the edge. "I told you not to come close or I will jump."

"Hinata, please." The emotion thick in his voice. "Get down from there now."

"Go back to Sakura." She spat. "If I weren't around, you two wouldn't have—."

"You're wrong!" Naruto raised his voice over the wind. "We would've split anyway."

"Why?" Hinata was already two inches from falling, the rain on its way on becoming a downpour.

"Because," Naruto took a gulp of some rain water. "Because—."

* * *

_**Still can't believe that**_

_**You're mine.**_

* * *

"I love you!"

There, he had said it. The words he was supposed to say.

"I need you, Hinata. So please get down from there." Naruto was just a step away from her.

She merely looked at him, eyes tired and sad as she shook her head.

"I don't believe you."

With that, she jumped.

Naruto shouted her name as he lurched forward and grabbed a hold of her hand. It was tricky with the pouring rain, but he was successful in saving her.

* * *

_**You still have—.**_

* * *

He managed to hoist her up before the rain water caused his hold on her slip. They were both a sobbing mess as he sat down and leaned on the raised sides of the bridge, his heart pounding loudly.

Naruto glanced away from her tearful eyes, ashamed of his actions. "I'm sorry. There's no actual justification for what I did, but please, Hinata, forgive me! Forgive for being stupid and not realizing my feelings sooner."

She didn't say anything.

She didn't have to.

It didn't matter.

To Naruto, he had all that he wanted once she slipped her arms around him and cried, clinging on to him.

Smiling, he just stroked her hair as he placed his cheeks on her locks, closing his eyes.

* * *

_**All my heart.**_

* * *

**SKL: **She won't know I'm writing this until she sees it posted on my account, but in making this, I had bothered [_**aznlolienvazn**_] to write this with me. I probably annoyed her with this request that she probably only agreed to make me stop bothering her. But no matter, this was a pain in the neck to create! I thank her again for accepting the request and for writing such wonderful pieces of this story.

We took about two weeks with this story and it's probably not all that good and a whole lot more confusing. Most of the ordering was my idea, especially with the cut-offs and inserting the lyrics and what followed after specific phrases, so if you get confused along the way, I apologize!

Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading this!


End file.
